Zero
by X EviLLovA
Summary: Wesker dan Birkin. Permainan pikiran, kepercayaan, kebohongan, dan sebuah lingkaran yang berputar; pembuka dan akhir yang sejajar.


Judul: Zero.

Rate: T (tergantung sudut pandang pembaca) *grins*

Para karakter: Albert Wesker dan William Birkin.

Ringkasan: Permainan pikiran, kepercayaan, kebohongan, dan sebuah lingkaran yang berputar; pembuka dan akhir yang sejajar.

Disclaimer: Semua karakter yang saya pinjam adalah milik Capcom dan para pembuatnya.

Status: Complete.

[][][]

...

..

.

Pembahasan kata adalah mutlak. Walau dirinya diam tanpa ungkapan nyata, namun disini, dirinya berada.

Kenyataan selalu dalam rupa pertanyaan, seperti pembahasan tanpa fluktuasi dilema, namun disini, sekali lagi... dirinya berada.

Wesker pun memilih diam tanpa pengertian rasa, baik di benak maupun di kepala.

Bahkan saat Birkin berkata,

"...Aku tidak bisa."

"..." Wesker menatap pria yang berdiri di depan peralatan lab yang spesial, sekaligus di depan sebuah penelitian yang sekali lagi... gagal.

"Ini di luar pengertian. Bahkan INI sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan," celoteh Birkin, dan seperti biasa... itu adalah kalimat yang sama setelah semuanya kembali ke tahap 'zero'.

Wesker pun berakhir bicara fakta,

"Berikanlah waktu untuk menilik celah. Kamu tidak bisa membuat proses menjadi 99 persen berhasil dalam hitungan mudah. Dan kamu TAHU bahwa sebuah komponen membutuhkan banyak referensi dan WAKTU."

Sahutan tersebut hanya sekedar pemberian semangat, selebihnya terbatas pada makna buta.

Dan YA, Wesker sejujurnya tidak terlalu berharap untuk memperdebatkannya.

Namun Birkin adalah Birkin. Pria pekerja keras yang tidak pernah bisa menerima sebuah definisi 'salah'.

"Referensiku mudah. Dan 'lab ini' adalah satu dari yang terbaik -seharusnya."

Perkataan Birkin tersebut membuat Wesker mendesah lelah, dan mulai mengintrospeksi dimana letak 'salah' yang menjadi sumber kepenatan bagi Birkin pada beberapa jam terakhir ini.

"Apakah ini tentang perkataanku kemarin?" Tanya Wesker segera.

"..." Birkin pun mengarahkan wajah pada pria berkacamata hitam yang duduk di seberang meja, pria yang kini memfokuskan pandangan padanya walau ekspresi disana terlihat datar jika bertemu pembatas lensa.

Dan tanpa repot menimbang, Wesker pun mendeklarasikan, "Begitu."

Seraya Wesker melepaskan kacamatanya dengan gerakan yang selalu elegan dan 'mencuri perhatian'.

Tampaknya Birkin juga berpikiran sama tentang 'partner' yang nantinya akan berakhir sebagai 'ex-partner' -secepatnya, dan Birkin tidak menyukainya.

"Aku memiliki rencana -banyak rencana, William."

Entah kenapa bagi indera pendengaran Birkin, pengucapan dari mulut Wesker itu adalah pernyataan yang sarat akan... meremehkan.

"Dan kau pikir aku pun tidak memiliki salah satunya, untuk Annette?" Balas Birkin.

Wesker meletakkan kacamatanya di atas meja.

Kedua iris biru memberikan penampilan bening dari sela gambaran serat-serat di seputar pupil yang tajam penuh evaluasi.

"Ini bukan tentang dirimu, ataupun anggapanku padamu," terang Wesker.

'Pembohong,' pikir Birkin.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari pengalaman baru, di luar tata cara lab," lanjut Wesker.

'Pembohong,' pikir Birkin kembali.

Wesker meneruskannya, "Dan aku bicara padamu karena aku berharap aku bisa membantumu, lebih, nanti dikemudian hari bila aku kembali kemari."

"..." Sorot pandangan Birkin kini menjadi sayu. Dan ruangan luas ini hanya tinggal dirinya bersama si 'partner' -sekali lagi, partner yang nantinya akan menjadi 'ex-partner'.

"Aku sejujurnya tidak perduli, Albert. Apapun alasanmu," ucap Birkin.

Wesker kembali mendesah lelah.

"Baik. Jadi permasalahan antara aku dan kamu berarti selesai?" Tekan Wesker. "Karena kamu mengerti, kita masih berada dalam jam kerja, dan disini, kita membutuhkan banyak konsentrasi."

Birkin mengadukan tatapan dengan lawan bicaranya, sekejap apresiasi untuk hitungan menit, sebelum akhirnya bicara,

"Aku memang tidak perduli jika peringkatmu adalah nomor 'dua'. Bahkan aku tidak perduli jika kamu tidak memberikan 'target' yang mereka minta. Tapi di divisi ini... Kau satu-satunya yang mampu berdiri denganku dan membantuku sejauh ini-"

Birkin menghentikan kalimatnya sewaktu Wesker berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Teruskan," ucap Wesker, atau lebih mengacu pada komando.

Birkin membuka mulutnya, hendak meneruskan sebuah kalimat yang tadi telah terangkai di kepala.

Sayangnya lawan bicaranya terasa memberikan 'intimidasi' sempurna.

"Teruskan," ulang Wesker kala jarak di antara mereka semakin pendek dan pendek.

Terus... dan terus...

"Lupakan, Albert. Lupakan. Ini hidupmu. Keputusanmu adalah urusanmu."

Birkin segera membalikkan badan dan menyibukkan diri dengan menghitung statistik baru untuk percobaan yang dikehendaki.

Sedangkan Wesker menyimpulkan senyum saat berhenti di belakang Birkin. Dan Wesker mendekatkan wajah pada leher Birkin bertepatan kepala menengok ke depan, mencari pandangan jelas dari posisinya berada saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Birkin dengan intonasi datar kala nafas hangat menerpa kulit lehernya... terasa bernaung pekat, bahkan terasa bahwa Wesker seolah-olah sedang menaruh ancang dengan niat menerkam mangsa.

"Entahlah," jawab Wesker seraya meletakkan telapak kedua tangan pada pinggir meja penelitian, merangkap tubuh pria di depannya.

"Mungkin aku hanya ingin melihat- atau membuatmu sedikit kesal," lanjut Wesker dengan indikasi guyon sewaktu menaruh dagu pada pundak kanan Birkin, sekaligus merapatkan jarak... nyaris berkaidah intimasi.

"Karena limit dari sebuah percobaan, kamu tahu seperti 'ini'... merupakan limit dari sebuah keyakinan. Apakah membuahkan 'salah', namun 'zero' masih jauh dari arti 'sudah'," ucap Wesker kembali, tepat pada penghujung lubang telinga milik Birkin, dan membiarkan seduh mengisi seiring bibir menyeka daun telinga -mungkin tidak sengaja, atau hanya penampakan tanda semacam induksi tersendiri... Ya, interupsi.

Birkin kini meletakkan binder yang semenjak tadi dipegangnya.

"Kau membandingkanku dengan spesimen. Baiklah. Apa kita bisa langsung pada pembahasan inti daripada berkutat pada pengertian limit?" Balas Birkin tanpa mau menerima kalah.

Wesker menyemukan pandangan saat memutarkan dan mengembalikan kalimat,

"Mungkin... kamu hanya perlu bersikap ekspresif daripada berpenghujung pada pendalaman eksperimen."

"..." Birkin melirik pada si empunya kata-kata bijak, dimana setelah perkataan itu, Wesker menjauh darinya. Dan Birkin mulai merasa... kehilangan. Perasaan itu mungkin didasari tanpa logika.

Namun...

"Dan kamu masih menyebut dirimu 'ilmuwan'," ucap Birkin saat membalikkan badan dan berhadapan dengan lawan bicaranya, menatap wajah itu tanpa memperdulikan dengan kedekatan jarak antara tubuh yang sejarak beberapa centimeter.

"Mungkin," sahut Wesker dengan pertunjukan probabilitas.

Entah siapa yang berdiri sebagai 'spesimen' disini... Wesker tampaknya selalu menaruh sikap 'mempertanyakan', bahkan lebih banyak bertema 'pertanyaan'.

Terlalu unik dan... rancu.

Dan berbicara dengan Wesker tidak ubahnya seperti bermain pikiran, begitu... memancing interaksi.

Setelah beberapa detik keheningan berjalan akibat saling 'memantau' jendela jiwa...

Wesker kemudian merentangkan tangan kanan pada sisi Birkin seolah-olah hendak menggapai lengan kiri pria itu.

"..." Birkin sempat menahan nafas; lagi-lagi di luar dari nalar logika.

Tapi Wesker ternyata 'hanya' mengambil binder yang tadi diletakkan oleh Birkin.

"Setidaknya aku tidak bersikap hipokrit untuk hal yang 'pasti'," lanjut Wesker kala membaca lembaran pertama yang banyak terdapat penggubahan gambaran molekul kimia dan rumus matematika hasil dari coretan tangan khas Birkin.

"Dan 'ini' adalah misi," imbuh Wesker tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari lembaran berikut yang tampaknya semakin menarik perhatiannya.

Sementara itu, Birkin mencoba menelaah kalimat pria di depannya. Sebuah 'misi' di momen begini terdengar sangat... pribadi.

"Apakah... kau akan kembali?" Tanya Birkin dengan suara kalem, juga terdengar... berharap.

Wesker pun menatap lawan bicaranya.

Sebelum akhirnya Wesker menjawab, "Ya, aku pasti kembali. Bersama cerita. Kuharap aku juga bisa mendengar banyak cerita manis tentang dirimu dan Annette."

Sahutan yang terdengar mudah, selalu mudah terluncur. Dan jika Wesker yang berkata... Birkin bisa mendeteksi sedikit intrik tentang tidak terhitungnya tanda tanya yang berdiam di kepala itu -tidak pernah terpuaskan, mungkin itu yang terbesit di benak Birkin kala berhadapan sedekat ini. Dan nomor 'dua' terkesan menjadi patokan permasalahan bagi Wesker -sepertinya.

Dan sekali lagi, introspeksi dari sisi yang berbeda...

"Bagaimana kalau kali ini aku yang melakukan pengamatan, dan kamu YANG menerima hasil? Hm?" Tawar Wesker segera.

"..." Birkin memandang wajah Wesker untuk sejenak.

Lalu... "Hn," dengung Birkin sembari memulai langkah.

Birkin selalu meng-iyakan semua pertimbangan dari Wesker karena Birkin 'mengakui' kepandaian Wesker.

Wesker adalah ilmuwan yang handal, sepatutnya, jika kepala disana tidak terbebani oleh pemikiran lainnya yang bersifat pribadi.

Dan penilaiannya untuk potensial Wesker adalah pemikiran yang profesional. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

Namun jika beralih ke ajang 'percaya'...

'Pembohong...' pikir Birkin untuk kesekian kalinya saat merekoleksi praduga bahwa kehadiran Wesker disini selama ini hanya berkisar tentang pengawasan terhadap dirinya.

Meski begitu, Birkin menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke Wesker kembali.

"Tidakkah sebaiknya kita pergi ke bar dan... kau tahu, perayaan kecil, perpisahan?" Tanya Birkin tanpa banyak pemikiran lagi.

Wesker mengangkat kedua alisnya saat mendengar itu karena Birkin 'yang dikenalnya' sangat jarang mau keluar dari ruangan lab.

"Tidak seperti kamu akan merindukanku. Dan sekarang masih jam kerja... bagimu," sahut Wesker dengan nada menggoda sekaligus mengingatkan.

Birkin pun tersenyum.

"Mm-hm. Tapi 'bagimu'... ekspresif itu perlu, bukan?" Balasan dengan nada serupa lawan bicaranya.

Wesker kini mencoba menganalisa maksud pernyataan Birkin tersebut.

Dan semenit berikutnya, Wesker pun membalas senyuman santai yang merekah di wajah Birkin.

"Kurasa satu jam tidak akan menyulitkan kita," kata Wesker dikemudian.

"Ya. Satu jam tidak akan menyulitkan kita," beo Birkin dengan ekspresi penuh positif.

...

..

.

Dan satu jam... begitu cepat beralih menjadi delapan tahun, dimana satu tahun terakhir menjadi cerita yang panjang baik bagi Wesker maupun Birkin.

Lalu kini...

Tahun 1998. Di salah satu ruangan lab Perusahaan Umbrella yang bertempat di kota Raccoon...

"...Apa... yang kau lakukan...?" Tanya Birkin dengan nafas tersengal.

Semuanya berantakan, dan Birkin semakin kalut dengan posisinya yang tersandar pada tembok dan meringkuk menahan darah yang terus mengucur deras dari perutnya yang terluka, membasahi kain kemeja putih beserta jaket lab-nya, bahkan darah mulai menggenangi lantai, dan ini... sungguh menyakitkan.

Sayangnya yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini adalah...

Melihat 'dia'...

...dimana 'dia', pria yang berdiri di hadapannya TETAP mempoin ujung laras senjata api berbasis M9 bernama 'Samurai Edge'.

"Aku minta maaf untuk ini, William. Namun sudah saatnya aku YANG menerima hasil, bukan?"

Pernyataan dari pria itu, pria yang pernah menjadi 'ex-partner' baginya...

"...Apakah... 'ini' rencanamu..." bata Birkin.

Wesker mengangkat kedua alisnya. Lagi-lagi dengan raut observasi atau... meremehkan.

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku hanya ingin melihat- atau membuatmu sedikit kesal," sahut Wesker, seolah-olah pengulangan dari 'memori'.

"...Albert..." erang Birkin dibarengi segala kecambuk tentang semua pengungkapan segenap perasaan parau yang terpendam di lubuk hati.

Ya, selama ini...

Dan Wesker masih meneruskannya, "Karena limit dari sebuah percobaan, kamu tahu seperti 'ini'... merupakan limit dari sebuah keyakinan."

'Pembohong... Pembohong... Pembohong...' pelik pikiran Birkin atas pengkhianatan dari peletakan momen 'percaya'...

Keyakinannya...

Dan selama ini...

"Ini bukan tentang nomor 'dua', William. Bahkan BUKAN persoalan antara kita ber-'dua'. Aku bersikap ekspresif untuk satu arti. Dan 'ini' adalah... misi," terang Wesker secara pemaparan dingin.

"..." Birkin berusaha memandang pria yang berdiri di hadapannya, walau semakin lama fokusnya semakin buram, terus... dan terus... Meski begitu, Birkin tetap berusaha menunjukkan bahwa ini... 'salah'.

Sayangnya 'gagal' karena di detik Wesker menarik pemicu senjata api untuk kedua kalinya...

Limit yang ada bagi Birkin hanyalah... 'zero'.

Namun...

Di detik Wesker 'sekali lagi' meninggalkannya, sekaligus di detik dirinya merenggang nyawa...

Birkin masih mengingat satu arti di tengah kesadaran terakhirnya kala jemari tangan kanannya menggapai syringe berisi G-Virus.

["...Apakah membuahkan 'salah', namun 'zero' masih jauh dari arti 'sudah'."]

Birkin pun memejam erat bertepatan jarum syringe menusuk nadi lengan kirinya.

Dan teriakannya melengking keras seketika cairan berunsur G-Virus mengisi setiap relung pembuluh darahnya, mendominasi setiap sel-sel tubuhnya, mengambil alih, membawanya pada perbatasan hidup dan mati menjelang gerbang mutasi... sungguh mengoyak pengertian rasa, menghancurkan insting jiwa...

Juga menyelesaikan segalanya.

...

..

.

[][][]

End.

[][][]

A/n: *ehem* Wesker dan Birkin. Tampaknya saya suka tipe-tipe 'nyerempet' XD

Pastinya saya selalu menyukai khas Wesker yang pandai mempermainkan situasi. *grins*

Tapi apakah kalimat-kalimatnya terlalu susah untuk dipahami? Tapi ini adalah khas saya, author edan yang menyukai permainan kata :') Kalau boleh... Saya minta review-nya ya. Thx dan hugs bagi yang sudah membaca fic ini :')

Dan... Maaf peletakannya tanpa 'bold', 'italic', dan semua pembagusan sangat minus karena Opera Browser tampaknya tidak terlalu bagus bagi BB T_T (saya tidak bisa mengeditnya)


End file.
